My little secret
by Scorpio113
Summary: Sasuke is finaly ready to tell Naruto his deepest feelings and thoughts. But what happens when Sasuke catches Naruto kissing another? One shot. Some Iruka x Kakashi fluff included


Sasuke sped through the streets of Konoha village and out the gate into the surrounding forest not really knowing where he was going. 'Damn that Naruto!' He thought as he leapt from tree to tree seething in his anger. Why? Why couldn't he listen for just once in his life? And why go with her above all people? Why not him? Wasn't he good enough for him? Sasuke felt hot tears sting his eyes as he played back the conversation he had had with Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei earlier.

***

_Sasuke was humming a pleasant tune as he helped Kakashi-sensei clean up his home since he had been injured on his last mission and couldn't really leave his bed yet. Dancing to his tune he folded the laundry, and organized the papers on his desk all the while having Kakashi's eyes follow him bemusedly. "Going to visit Naruto later Sasuke?" He had asked, enjoying the blush that spread across Sasuke's pale face. Shyly nodding he turned to face his sensei. "You know Sasuke you should tell him" Kakashi said as he leaned into the big fluffy pillow behind him "Otherwise someone else will swoop down and take him for themselves" Sasuke blushed even harder and looked away from his sensei. Busying himself with the plant that sat on the windowsill, its red blossoms suddenly becoming very interesting. "Im ont ow oo sy" he mumbled " What was that Sasuke?" Kakashi asked leaning forward "Turn around and look at me" Sasuke turned around but didn't look his sensei in the eye, blushing a deeper red, he repeated "I don't know what to say. I'm afraid that I'll say something to drive him away and that he will never talk to me again". Sasuke hung his head and stared at his feet. His cold demeanour melted away. "Hmm well…" Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted with the sound of a key sliding in the lock and a pleasantly familiar voice calling out "I'm home" in his comforting masculine tone. "Were in here Iruka-sansei" Kakashi called out. Foots steps were heard in the hallway as Iruka made his way down to the bedroom. "Hello Sasuke-kun" He said nodding at Sasuke then going over to the bed and kissing Kakashi on the lips. "How are you feeling?" Iruka asked feeling Kakashi's forehead checking for any signs of the fever he had earlier that morning. "I'm fine love, but Sasuke here is have some…problems." Iruka turned around "Oh? What kind of problems?" he asked pulling out the desk chair and sitting on it. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long conversation. "He likes Naruto but doesn't know how the tell him without driving him away." Kakashi said bluntly. Sasuke jumped angered at how casually his sensei had just told his deepest and most cherished secret to his lover so casually. Iruka turned to him surprised, his eyebrows shooting up. "You, like… Naruto?" He gaped like a fish for few moments trying to find any signs of flirtatious behaviour towards Naruto on Sasuke's part . "I…I never would have guessed." He said afterwards. "Well…" Sasuke muttered, blushing again "Hmm…well I would guess that you two should go out for Ramen since that's Naruto's favourite food…although its not to good for you if you eat a lot…then just go for a walk. You know find a nice secluded spot in the village and just tell him." Iruka said thinking back on when Kakashi had told him that he had feelings for him. "Naruto's not the type of person who will drive away a close friend." Iruka said afterwards, noticing Sasuke's crest fallen face. "Besides" Kakashi added "He may have feelings for you too" Sasuke smiled at his teachers. "Thanks Sensei"_

_***_

'Have feelings for me, my ass' Sasuke thought bitterly as he sped forward. He couldn't stop the flow of tears that streamed down his face as he thought back on what he had scene out side the Ramen shop where he was suppose to meet Naruto. To Sasuke's horror Hinata was making out with _His _Naruto, and so passionately too. How many times had Sasuke though about making out with Naruto in that exact same fashion? How many times had he wished Naruto was with him in his bed safely tucked away in his arms? Sasuke let out a sob as he slowed to a stop in front of a river that cut across his path_. _He collapsed to the ground, sobbing and out of breath. There was a pain suspiciously near his heart as he cried over the fact that he had not told Naruto sooner, that _his_ Naruto was now _someone else's_. Sasuke turned his tear streaked face up towards the waning moon. "I guess I have been damned to an eternity of loneliness" He said, his voice and sobs heard only by the wildlife around him.

***

'Damn that Sasuke! Where is he?' Naruto though as he searched for his friend. Naruto had noticed Sasuke as he walked from around the building just as Hinata kissed him. He couldn't miss the look of pain that had crossed his face and the glimmer of silvery tears in his eyes as the raven haired boy turned around and fled. "SASUKE?!?" Naruto shouted as he sped towards the gate and out into the surrounding forest. Where could that troublesome Uchiha be?

***

Sasuke heard a rustling coming from behind him and he jumped pulling out one of his ninja stars as he turned. Tensing himself to jump he was surprised when a red fox appeared out of the bushes. Relaxing he sat back down again, the fox coming to sit beside him. Sasuke took a good look at the fox 'It's funny, he looks a lot like Naruto' he though comparing the wiskers on the fox's face to the lines on Naruto's. Sasuke reached out and petted the fox, then drew it into a hug. 'Hmm hugging him is a lot like hugging Naruto' He thought. He was so lost in his own little world that he didn't hear the sound of foot steps coming from behind him. "So this is where you went off to" Came a familiar and obnoxious voice from behind him causing him to jump. "Ne, Sasuke? What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he crouched down next to the raven haired boy. Sasuke just turned away releasing the fox from his grasp and got up, ignoring the blond. "SASUKE! I asked you a question!" Naruto shouted from his spot on the floor. He watched as Sasuke stiffened and turned to him eyeing him coldly "Go back to Hinata-san and leave me alone" Sasuke said coldly as he began walking again. He felt a hand on his shoulder but brushed it off, trying to ignore the heat in his belly and the stinging behind his eyes. "Sasuke what's wrong? You've been acting strangely all week, not to mention that I have been looking for you everywhere. C'mon tell me what's wrong, were friends aren't we?" 'And that's all we'll ever be' Sasuke thought, stopping so abruptly that Naruto ran straight into him. "Naruto, I have had the biggest crush on you since that day we meet in the academy, but I have never known what to say to you, so I put up a wall and hid from everyone. It was better for me not to have any ties with anyone. Besides I didn't know if you were gay or straight so I just stayed silent. But you have Hinata-san now so just leave me alone" With that Sasuke leapt up into the trees and disappeared from view leaving a dazed and confused Naruto behind. 'He had a crush on me?' he thought. Thinking back Naruto couldn't find one incident where Sasuke was being more that just friendly. 'He must have built up a very large wall' Naruto thought as he glanced up at the sky, noticing that the stars were being blotted out by the clouds. 'I'd better find him and bring him home before it rains' He thought as he ran into the forest in search of Sasuke. 'He's very good at running away' Naruto thought wryly.

***

Iruka stared out the window with a preoccupied expression on his face. 'Uh-oh I know that look' Kakashi thought to himself then sighed inwardly. When was he going to let Naruto go? He was a grown man and a full fledged ninja now and didn't need Iruka to baby him anymore. Getting up form the couch where he had been moved to spend some quality time with Iruka, He unsteadily walked over to where Iruka was standing and wrapped his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. "What you thinking about?" Kakashi asked causing Iruka to jump "You know you really shouldn't be walking." Iruka said turning around in his arms "You should sit down and rest." Kakashi shook his head "Nope. Not until you tell me what's wrong" Iruka sighed "I'm worried-" "about Naruto right?" Iruka shook his head "No I'm worried about Sasuke and how he'll take it if Naruto rejects him" Kakashi shrugged "They're young and there life is just beginning if Naruto is given time he may come around" Iruka sighed and nuzzled his face into Kakashi's neck. "Maybe your right" he murmured, and Kakashi grinned "I'm always right now come and sit down with me"

***

"SASUKE WAIT!!!" Naruto called 'Damn I can't catch this guy! When did he become this fast?' he thought as he chased Sasuke "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" Sasuke shouted back. Naruto let out a growl of frustration and with a burst of strength he leapt over Sasuke and caught him in his arms. Sasuke struggled against the iron hold half heartedly, "Sasuke listen to me!!!! God you're so…so…ARGH!!!!!" Naruto shouted in frustration, shaking Sasuke violently to make him stop his struggling. After a minute or so Sasuke calmed down enough that Naruto could relax his hold on him somewhat. "No do you promise to be good and not run away again?" Naruto asked and in the dim light watched Sasuke nodded his head slowly and released him. "Now Sasuke, about before at the Ramen shop…I…I" Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto "It's ok Naruto, if you love another that's fine…but we can still be…friends right?" Naruto looked Sasuke dead in the eye and said "I told her no" Sasuke was lost. "What?" "Hinata, I told her that I wasn't interested…I don't like…girls" Naruto said lamely." Sasuke was dumb struck. "The truth is Sasuke I hated you." Sasuke flinched at that "I hated you because you were perfect and popular and everyone wanted to be like you. The girls fawned over you but…you never looked there way. Not once." Naruto reached out and cupped Sasuke's cheek. "Sasuke, what you saw back there was an innocent good bye kiss. I'll admit I was surprised by you rather…emotional reaction but there is nothing between Hinata and I. Promise" Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes to see if there was any indication of trickery but he found none. All he found was clear blue eyes that held worry, love and a tiny bit of fear. 'I don't believe that I'm hearing this' Sasuke thought. 'This has got to be one twisted dream' "No Sasuke this is not some weird twisted dream. This is real and I can prove it for you if you like" Naruto said bemused and he leaned in to press a soft chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips. "How did you know what I was thinking?" Sasuke gasped around Naruto's lips. Naruto laughed "You were speaking out loud". Sasuke blushed and turned away from Naruto. "Aww! Don't turn away! Your so cute when you blush" Naruto turned Sasuke to face him again and kissed him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and angled his head and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. "What are we going to tell the others?" Sasuke asked once they broke apart for air. Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment. "We'll tell them in due time but for now let this be our little secret." Sasuke grinned and kissed Naruto again. By the time they broke apart and started to head for home, they had realized that the clouds had finally passed.

________________________________________________________________________

_**Really sappy and horrible I know but what the heck. *shrugs* I was bored and was browsing the internet when I saw this really cute fan made comic strip about these two and it inspired the fanfic.**_

_**Reviews wanted. Anyone who review gets a cyber cookie**_

_**No flames please.**_


End file.
